Talk:Amanda Wiciva
Note: I'm further updating this article so it will be more acceptable and people will get off my back with their nickpicking. 'Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:11, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh my... manga clashes with 40k... I'm not sure if I should like or frown it... --Remos talk 08:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't suit it at all, in my opinion. She looks like she belongs in a magical girl anime. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(''Talk)]] 11:32, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Well for starters that is her as a 13 year old and prior to the incarcination to a Black Ship. Also the person who made the picture only makes art in that style and I needed a refernce. Finally this is what she currently looks like:Jaredthefox92 (talk) 13:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) "Amanda is somewhat more sane than most cultists and therefore she does not posses markings of chaos upon herself." The picture says otherwise. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:10, December 2, 2014 (UTC) The person who made put this pitcture put markings to fit into the standard character of a female Tzeentchy psyker. I just let him make a picture of her his way so that is why there are markings. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 16:13, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I feel that I need to point out that "more sane" is not a choice for followers of Chaos since the Gods can manipulate their reasoning. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC) The page seems a little bare ATM, particularly her personality, and her history just seems to follow the story you've writen and doesn't seem to expand on the "why" she is the way she is any more than the story does or highlight the key details. Obviously it's INW but this is just a simple review. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 17:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) The thing about Amanda is that she actually tries to control herself in terms of how much she uses her powers and unlike other followers of chaos she uses them only when she is trying to get revenge against the Imperium. There are psykers who are more sane than others in chaos even though eventually it all leads down the same road. However for now she is more calm and collected than other Chaos Sorcerers as she tries to rely only on Tzeentch's power only when necessary. She rather uses her wit and more common pysker abilites to control herself,(oh and weaponry.) Now in terms of personality I think its blatently obvious why she is the way she is. Consider if you were in her shoes, after dealing with all these traumatic events and basically being forced into Chaos would you not try to be the same way? She has to be reserved and collected in order to control herself and think logically enough to survive. It's that simple. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 19:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) orrrr she could have gone batshit insane, became a paranoia filled wreck scared of any inquisition be around the corner, an arrogent little bitch who thought the gods were protecting her and that everyone else is beneith her. there are dozens of ways she could have gone, but somehow she ended up logical and calm...HOW? i mean if one reads the story the get a slight idea of what she's actually like but this doesn't summerize that very well it just says "she's this" and thus cool. but it doesn't really tell us much about her personality, i mean even the terms are while not vague a little open to interpritation, it just feels your leaving her open ended so you can write her as you want later down the line IMHO. but a key thing that seems to be missing is a easy summery of the 'why' which exists in the story from the story into this page. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Does there really need to be a reason for someone's personality? Arn't we all just born differnt and approach things in differnt ways? Yes there can be events that shape ones perspective and demeanor in life but how they approach things is based entirely on who they are. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 20:49, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Looks very bare bones, cold and ruthless could be a Khorne berseker, a Slaaneshi, a Nurglitte, or even a Tzeentch sorceror, it could be a Necron Lord, you could describe a Hive Tyrant that way or even O'shavna that way. also you only describe her child self being timid, but then you have a life changing event happen....well is she still shy? cuz even outgoing people can be cold and ruthless. like my very frist commnet the Personality is very bare, i'd go so far to say it's so bare as to not even be there. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:02, December 2, 2014 (UTC) She is. Also keep in mind she will develop in personality as the story goes on, only recently have I started writing about her. Actually come to think about it she is meant to be a tad ambigious as well. (Also please spell check your words, there is a source check function on this wiki and I don't like discussing matters with people who seem like they're to lazy to use such function.To be honest with you I can't take the advice of anyone who doesn't even spell their own words properly when they type and there is a source spell checking function within the site they're on.)Jaredthefox92 (talk) 21:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I can shoot that high handed BS right back, Jared. All I am doing is delivering some Constructive Criticism to your page. If you want to play grammar Nazi, to ignore people trying to be thoughtful and helpful then we can whip out the Grammar Nazis to review your pages. Or you can take it for what it is, an attempt to help by someone who'd rather see you continue on the site and actually possibly become something that isn't just a shit-stain on our records. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:23, December 2, 2014 (UTC) What, that I want to converse with people who I can actually take seriously by at least spelling correctly? Is that too much to ask for? Actually that wasn't being a grammar Nazi, for one it's just basic spelling, and furthermore I just can't take anyone who comments and can't even spell the word comment right. Also how do you not know I'm listening to your criticism or not? I'm very particular in terms of what I take in and what I disregard, yet I'm not going to tell you what I agree with and what I don't.I tend to take things into consideration discretely and fix them later. I think you're taking this way too personal. 21:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC)Jaredthefox92 (talk) this was a slow 3 minute check, by a individual who doesn't really fret over grammar. Want to try worse? Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:31, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Now concerning the article itself I do admit I sometimes look past my own grammar and spelling errors,(I am known to come back later once I spot them and amend them.) However his is a personal discussion with an individual. When simply conversing with someone one needs to make sure they can be able to be seen in an competent manner. Also like I said before I think you need to calm down, I was merely asking you to not use words like "cuz" and whatnot. It wasn't an attack, but rather a suggestion if you want to speak with me.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 21:36, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Then simply ask for them to take a moment to use grammar, I've been here for a while, I've got edits up the arse. I've seen a few editor systems come and go, when I was first doing and looking at page edits on the internet wiki hadn't put out the nice tools to help, you had to know the code and key it in yourself. Saying that you're not going to listen to someone because they don't use grammar for a single comment and then directing them to something they already know, especially when they are simply trying to assist with a page, is far from a way to not be insulting. Then add in the fact that Supah has had to come into your pages and forcibly fix a repeating problem and it's starting to look like your just ignoring people and looking for an excuse to insult others and justify yourself. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I never said anything like that. I merely asked you to not use misspelled wording when you can simply check them using the source function as I do. Also if you would notice I am editing now as we speak, so yes I am taking in your advice. However I do not like people who nitpick at my characters over the most trivial of matters so don't be alarmed if I disregard some of your advice.As I already stated I select what I feel is proper advice from bias and nitpicking. Why are you bringing up another matter that has nothing to do with Amanda and her personality into this? It seems that your more agitated over me about an issue that doesn't have anything to do with this character rather than actually concerning yourself with helping me.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 21:54, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thing I'd like to point out in this article is, that the first sentence should, in my honest oppinion, be put in Trivia/Notes/References section. It is not sort of part of the article, but if you like it that way sure, keep it. To say it is a character part of your story is kinda... obvious, when it is written by you. Also "Before anyone bashes on me let me explain one thing" after the "Doom Bolts". What do you mean by this? Further adviced aspects of quality in our article quality policy point out: Writing style with articles is formal in a manner similar to that of the Canon wiki or Lexicanum ''. Now that is not mandatory, but now this article seems reeeally odd. Especially when combined with that manga-character. Heck, now as we got ito reviewing, why not explain what you mean with this "...mortal grade weapons and armaments as well as heretical weapons.''" Because I am unable to grasp that "mortal weapon" thing... aren't all weapons pretty mortal when used..? And finally with that image... See this? Was written by one of our admins and serves its purpose quite well. In other words, if you say your character does not have chaos icons in his/her skin, then you can't use an image that shows so because then you do not follow your own stuff and it is damn stupid. --Remos talk 23:39, December 2, 2014 (UTC) You guys really like to nitpick at things don't you? I find it sort of ironic that once I posted a picture on this article you all come and complain about every little thing, also I'm pretty sure this has to do with me being banned from the chat room, dispite the fact the issue on my page wasn't even in the chat room. It's sort of sad if you ask me, however I will adress your concerns as they come and try to update the article to make it more suitable. Remos in response to your nitpicks I will go in a numeric fashion so I can make my replies short and decisive. 1. I wrote that in the title as I use this site merely as a reference point should I need to show people in the Alfa Legion or otherwise a bio of Amanda. Since I write stories portraying Amanda I feel I could use this site as a quick reference point to give information about Amanda. (However I'm contemplating just writing her bios on another site and just being done with this quarreling altogether.) 2. I wrote that statement as I was worried about her seemingly too overpowered simply because she was a non-astartes that will use Doombolts every so often. However I was informed that non-astartes can use this move anyway so I will just have to erase that part. 3. You're still going on about that picture of her as a teenager? Just because it is a manga style, (which the artist that made it only could make such a style ) doesn't mean she is a manga character. I feel this is needless nickpicking and intended to be used as an excuse to be mad at me further. 4.By mortals I meant non-astartes. In the Warhammer40K novels mortals are commonly refereed to those who are non-astartes. Once again I assumed people in the fandom would be intelligent enough to decypher this but I stand corrected. The point is Amanda cannot wield Astartes grade weaponry and must rely on those that normal humans could wield. 5.About the other picture of Amanda I allowed the user to make his own version of her, that is sort off how I let the artists have freedom in making their pictures. Amanda usually doesn't have chaos markings on her, but in rituals and religious practices she will wear those markings. They're simply tattoos and she can wash them off if need be for a mission that requires her to look "normal" to suit her warband's purposes. 6.Also calling someone's work "damn stupid" is very unprofessional as an administrator. That is basically insulting and bashing a user. − LE SIGH time to make a few lore pointers. − − 1) Doombolts aren't an Astartes only thing, it's actually a spell available to any chaos sorcerer. Also compared to the Bolt of Change Tzeentch grants his followers it's not quite as powerful either. if you would like through skype or use of a TS cloud i could provide you with Black Crusade, and the Tome of Change which has a full list of the spells and uses for said spells common amongst heretics. − − 2) Mortals can use Astartes weapons, however obviously an Astartes bolt pistol is like a rifle in the hands of a regular person, also mortal weapons is still a wide aria filled with a lot over very powerful weapons. It might just be easier to avoid an arguement by saying he was trained in the usage of the Weapons available to her cult, otherwise someone might argue that she could use a lightning gun or volkite weapon if she just picked it up. A stupid argument point but there none-the-less. − − 3) you use a "civilian appearance" just as a nitpick I'd change it to an unassuming appearance, or unremarkable appearance, that way she can pass herself off on more planets and generally be viewed as a slightly better infiltrator. Most chaos cultists are civilians anyways, but a person with a Unremarkable appearance wouldn't leave someone who saw them much to describe them by, either as the individual forgot what they looked like since they look like anyone and everyone else, or just didn't have anything really notable to use to describe her to whomever had asked him about her. − Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:41, December 3, 2014 (UTC) 1.) That is why I deleted that statement just now. Sorry but I'm not about to give up my Skype name to complete strangers who have thus far shown hostility towards me. I think I can research this own my own, also I have friends in the legion who play Black Crusade. However you are free to link me to any sources you have so I can research more about them myself. 2.) Yes, basically she doesn't have the training to wield Astartes weaponry. I will update that soon on her profile. 3.) Very well. I shall change that now. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:54, December 3, 2014 (UTC) that's also why i suggested TeamSpeak, you can slip on, download from the cloud for free then leave. but otherwise you'd have to go to pirate bay or another similar source to receive the books for free. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:07, December 3, 2014 (UTC) That I might do, also if I recal my friend has a PDF of Black Crusade on his computer.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:10, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, we like to nitpick just about anything. Isn't that the internet anyway? That was rhetoric, no need to answer it. 2. More powerful psyker, more unstable psyker. Human psykers can achieve quite high levels of psychic aptitude, more power just means more insane and more suspectible to daemon-possession. I personally think that psykers should be limited only in a way; more powerful, shorter lifespan. 3. When I open the page, all I see is that manga-character. Yeah sure, it is good pic, I'm not saying anything about its author or anything relating to such. And I doubt none here is mad at you anyway, don't speak for others. 4. By "mortal weapons" you might've ment Daemon Weapons, weapons granted by Gods of Chaos, weapons made in the Forge of Souls, weapons made by Vaul, weapons made by Vulkan or heck, even Emperor's dinner knife. Or if "mortal" used in sense of "lethal" (ie "mortal blow"), it could mean basicly any weapon there is. You should not assume too much about what people will get from your stories and what not. I honestly could've never decyphered that mortal part considering the amount of choices there is. I honestly thought Daemon Weapon was what you meant by it. 5/6. I know, I am so unprofessional. And just because of it, I'll just repeat myself. It is damn stupid to make your own article seemingly contradict with itself. Artistic freedom you say..? Doesn't matter, in the end it was your choice to use that image. In addition to both of you two. Do not ever again on this site encourage anyone to acquire anything illegally. --Remos talk 12:10, December 3, 2014 (UTC)